Viajar contigo
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Viajar contigo: El la ve una vez más, con alguien que no es el, llegando miles de imágenes a su mente, al ver de qué hombre se trata, riendo con él, ¿Es realmente realidad?, ¿Es una interpretación del asunto?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

Acotaciones:

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

.  
. Cambio de escena****

Datos del fic:

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en realidad. Solo que pueden acotar la canción de Alex Ubago –Viajar contigo.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Viajar contigo**

**.**

Contando aquellos momentos: que le vio. En los cuales, intentaba enumerar las miradas de ira reprimida, las que lanzaba al ver truncadas sus misiones, al necesitar de alguna forma su ayuda. Cuando su humanidad se veía implicada en un evento bélico que no podía sostener.

¿Cuál fue la primera vez que vio, aquellos rubios cabellos y sus orbes esmeraldas?

.  
.

_Recibió en ocasiones algunos golpes por parte de la dama en sus encuentros. En otras ocasiones la apresaba en sus brazos. Cual príncipe que rescata a la joven en peligro. Ella no era una niña, era toda una mujer._

_El joven se interpuso, a una velocidad impresionante, sin razonar. Mostrando aquellos sentimientos que no podía reprimir. Son tan fuertes, como las explosiones, que "tanto amaba". Los sentimientos nacían y fluían al verla, juntándose en un solo pensamiento._

_─ "Protegerla" ─ Expelió aquella vez, donde los matices oscuros, eran lo que más predominaba en los alrededores, siendo un clima seco. Recorría cual bólido los cielos, encima su obra de arte: _

_Con la joven sobre sus brazos esquivando una múltiple cantidad de flechas, en un planear asombroso, donde aferraba a la chica contra su propio cuerpo._

_Un sonoro delicioso fue esparcido cual onda. El chico llevo su mano hacia la bolsa de arcilla, moviendo ágilmente su mano para crear una nueva figura, que alzo vuelo, en una nube de polvo. Bajo con cuidado a la rubia, dejándola descansar. Por su expresión, era notable que estuviera inconsciente._

_Frunció el seño, girando su vista hacia el combate. Saltando hacia el ave que recién había creado._

_Batalla que ganó, manteniendo sus pensamientos: en la seguridad de la chica. No podía negarlo, su orgullo fue herido en el momento que la joven le cubrió de los agresores. Tal vez, no era esa su intención. Pero, su propio compañero: Tobi; había huido._

_Se arriesgo, en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Su mente se encontraba embriagada por los movimientos que planeaba. Pero le costaba enormemente, con esa pre-ocupación. Intensificaba sus ataques. Sobresalieron nubes de polvo._

_Ella estaba herida, inconsciente y en peligro latente. Sus pensamientos se disiparon, iniciando un ataque impulsivo, uno guiado por las emociones._

_Fue una guerra._

.  
.

Un sueño tras otro sobre aquella vivencia. Diario se mezclaban, sensaciones en su ser. No podía borrar aquella silueta de su mente, en especial por tantas veces que le había visto. La tenía fielmente descrita.

Abre sus ojos súbitamente, notó su respiración arrítmica. Tobi le mira fijamente, en definitiva, si despertó el interés en él, no estaba bien. Sus sueños le venían mal, porque le recordaba. Pero la incertidumbre despierta con él.

─Deidara-Sempai, ¿Está bien? ─Preguntó mirando el cambio de actitud que tuvo.

─Si, Tobi… bien, tengo que ir a ver a alguien, Hmm ─Musita, se levanta para empezar a alistarse, ante la vista atónita de Tobi.

El rubio extrae su aparato del rostro, girando hacia el otro presente.

─ Cúbreme, si no vuelvo, es que he muerto entiendes, Hmm ─Sentenció con rudeza, colocándose la capa característica del grupo para salir por la ventana.

La frustración se veía en su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo paso, tenía la buena o mala suerte, de que le tocaran misiones donde se encontraba a la chica. Algo perturbador, pero no podía discutirlo. Le agradaba. Las últimas veces, con solo cruzar una mirada con ella, algo en su interior se movió, cuando resulto herida; una punzada le hizo abalanzarse contra los otros. Sin consideración alguna.

Ahora se abalanzaba en su búsqueda, como en algunas otras ocasiones. Surcando los cielos, gracias al arte por el cual le conoció. Porque de no practicarlo, nunca hubiera entrado en Akatsuki. Ese era el momento de ir. Las ansias enormes, la sensación del ritmo de la caja de sentimientos. Sólo escuchaba a los vientos. Aquéllos que la mujer que buscaba, utilizaba como arma.

En la última ocasión, le había visto, quedando hipnotizado por su danza. Las miradas que guardaba en su mente, cada una de ellas, la inestabilidad que la chica emanaba. Ahora recorría los cielos, a la par del amanecer. La enorme ave descendió, para pasar inadvertida. Se detuvo en un campo, donde los matices forraban el suelo. Flores, bañadas con el roció matinal.

Se detuvo por breves instantes. Su vista de águila recorría el campo. Una mueca apreciable en sus labios. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Suspiro pesadamente.

"No, lo mejor será llevarle…" piensa llevando ágilmente su mano, a la bolsa de arcilla. Tomo el material sin introducirlo en las fauces. Moldeando con sumo cuidado. "Esto estará bien" Salto complacido al ave, iniciando su camino.

.  
.

Pronto, en el bosque terminó entrando a terrenos áridos. A lo lejos la enorme muralla se extendía. La seguridad en Suna, no era muy buena. Ya había entrado antes y ahora que Akatsuki no tenía interés en ella.

Aún menos vigilancia.

El ave recorría las calles. Donde pronto diviso a la chica. No sola, se encontraba riendo con alguien. Era una chica rubia, con los cabellos recogidos en cuatro coletas, el joven tenía sus oscuros cabellos recogidos en una sola coleta. A su lado.

Una fuerte desilusión entro en el pecho del chico. Ahora que esperaba hablar con ella, de una forma más seria, todo se desmorono. Se dirigió hacia el edificio principal, identificando aquella ventana. Ya la había visitado antes, inclusive sabia la técnica para abrirla. Pronto se introdujo a la habitación.

El ave se alejó, saliendo del territorio de Suna.

Un remolino de pensamientos se encontraba en el joven. No despegaba la vista de su creación. Aquella que sólo quería entregar a alguien.

Una flor, que duraría tanto como la joven la cuidara. Pero ahora mismo, el la veía marchita. Como su corazón.

No lo mostraba en su cara, donde los orbes entrecerrados se encuentran vacios, gélidos y distantes. Una mueca adornando su rostro. Ahí sentado sobre la mullida cama.

La habitación de ella.

De la chica que había apresado parte de su esencia, por que el decidió entregársela.

Se resigno, así de fácil y rápido, solo deseaba su felicidad. Poso su vista en la puerta. Aquella que no se abría. Bien, nadie está para conceder caprichos.

Pero quería hablar con ella.

La imagen de la pareja llego a su mente. Ella estaba muy bien, sin él. Debía dejarla ser feliz. Emano un tenue quejido. Divagando sus zafiros hacia la ventana.

A pesar de ser doloroso, también había placer.

Es que ella se miraba tan feliz.

La felicidad contrastaba con la perdida. Con el dolor.

El abrir de la puerta sonó. Revelando a la rubia agitada, con su seño fruncido, ardiendo en sus verdes orbes la desesperación. El chico giro su mirar de la ventana a un viejo reloj, para después llegar a Temari.

No había pasado tanto tiempo.

La faz de la chica se torno seria, con aires de preocupación. Al solo ver a los ojos al chico.

─ ¿Desde cuándo has llegado? ─ Cuestiona acercándose al chico, que le miró fijamente.

─ ¿Desde cuándo?, Hmm ─ Exclama, a la par que asciende. - De seguro me vistes en los cielos, Hmm ─ Musita con frialdad, pues sabía que ella captaba fácilmente cualquier anomalía en Suna.

"Entonces sabe que estaba afuera…" piensa, bajando la mirada ─ ¿Estás molesto? ─ Pregunta al acercarse al joven, llevando su mano a la barbilla del chico para que le mirase.

─ No ─Respondió el rubio curvándose ligeramente una sonrisa, no, no estaba molesto, estaba triste, eso era indudable.

Los zafiros se fundieron con las esmeraldas. Sonrió el uno para el otro. La joven soltó la cara de Deidara, para mostrarle aquella sonrisa sincera. Un regalo, el que tanto quería. Sin necesidad de pedirla, buscarla.

Cuando antes, esa sonrisa era una mueca de desprecio. Aquellos días donde estaban en constantes guerras. Tanto habían cambiado las cosas. Quería decirle…

Pronto fue acallado por los labios de la joven. Rozando con dulzura los de él, en un suave paseo. Cautivante, sencillo y apreciado. La joven llevó sus manos hacia los hombros, logrando que se relajaran soltando la flor que apresaba.

Toda duda desapareció. El viaje no fue hacia el olvido, no había un adiós impreso para su historia. Ni un hasta luego, si no un enseguida vuelvo. Porque no podría permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de tu lado.

Los sentimientos frustrantes desaparecieron. Había logrado, lo que ningún hombre en Suna, más bien en ninguna parte: cautivado el corazón de Temari.

El sentimiento, era mutuo.

Estaban solos en aquel cuarto. No había cosas que aclarar, él se encontraba al final con ella. Estaba sólo en su corazón, al igual que ella. Era un viaje que surcaría con ella a través de la historia, abandonando su pasado. Su antigua vida. Aunque tuviera que aceptar culpa. Por haberla lastimado una vez.

Se miraron fijamente. En silencio.

Juntos superarían los obstáculos.

"Tan solo estaba yo…"

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
